


a thousand paper cranes for a wish

by subtledejection



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtledejection/pseuds/subtledejection
Summary: Sebuah legenda kuno di Jepang menyebutkan, barang siapa yang melipat seribu buah bangau kertas, niscaya akan mendapati keinginan mereka dikabulkan oleh para dewa. Orang-orang membuatnya untuk kesehatan, kebahagiaan yang kekal, dan kesembuhan dari penyakit. Satou Mafuyu membuatnya untuk cinta.





	a thousand paper cranes for a wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kintsukuroi99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/gifts).

Orang-orang membuat seribu bangau kertas untuk kesehatan, kebahagiaan yang kekal, dan kesembuhan dari penyakit.

Satou Mafuyu membuatnya untuk _cinta_.

Pertama kali mengikuti instruksi yang didapatkannya dari sebuah video yang ditontonnya _online_, seluruh jari pemuda itu terasa pegal. Di sela-sela sesi melamunnya, sempat dia bertanya bagaimana anak-anak perempuan tahan dengan aktivitas seperti ini. Oh, tentu saja karena mereka sedang bersungguh-sungguh menginginkan sesuatu. Legenda bangau kertas ini tidak pernah menua, masih banyak orang yang melakukannya untuk keajaiban. Ditatapnya selembar kertas berwarna merah yang masih rapi, di atas pangkuannya, belum ia lipat sedikitpun. _Ia juga_. Ia juga sedang mengharapkan keajaiban terjadi. 

“Mafuyu!”

Intuitif, si pemilik nama mendongak, lantas melambaikan tangannya dalam ritme lambat.

“Uenoyama-kun.”

Pemuda berambut cepak hitam itu berjalan ke arahnya, menaiki tangga tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Tas gitar tersampir di pundak, kemeja seragamnya berantakan. Ada dengusan yang kentara terdengar, khas Uenoyama Ritsuka, gelagat mencemooh yang tidak diniatkan. “Kau belum bosan dengan itu? Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar melihatmu muak dengan kertas-kertas origami itu,” ledeknya sambil membuka ritsleting tas, mengeluarkan gitar hitamnya dari dalam sana. Mafuyu sejenak memerhatikan kembali si kertas merah di pangkuan, lalu kembali menatap Ritsuka dengan senyum seadanya dan mata sayu.

“Aku bisa saja bosan… tapi tidak boleh.”

Ritsuka menelengkan kepala.

“Yah, terserah.”

Yang berarti: selamat berjuang.

**(12/1000 bangau kertas selesai dibuat.)**

“Oooh, tugas sekolah, Mafuyu?”

Haruki mengajukan pertanyaan disela-sela pergerakannya mengikat rambutnya sendiri. Panjangnya sudah hampir menyentuh ketiak sekarang, agak sulit baginya beraktivitas setiap kali helai-helai rambutnya tergerai tanpa kontrol di balik punggung. Satu kali dia membiarkan rambutnya terurai ketika sedang berlatih, yang mana mengakibatkan fokus latihannya menjadi terganggu. Mafuyu, di lain sisi, terlihat bersemangat dan fokus dengan sesi latihan beberapa waktu belakangan. Sudah dua hari terakhir Haruki mendapati anak laki-laki itu melipat kertas di sela-sela istirahat. Ketika dia melirikkan mata pada Ritsuka untuk bertanya, pemuda itu malah meliriknya balik seperti orang bodoh. 

“Oh? Bukan, Haruki-san. Ada yang ingin kulakukan dengan ini,” jawab Mafuyu dari posisi duduknya di atas lantai.

“_Orizuru?_” kali ini bariton Akihiko yang memecah sunyi. Kedua mata Mafuyu sempat membulat, lalu kemudian anak lelaki itu mengangguk. “Wah, kau tahu soal ini?” sambut Mafuyu dengan pertanyaan lain, membuat Ritsuka tergelak dalam tawa impromptu. Pemuda itu menunjuk stoples di samping tubuh Mafuyu dengan telunjuk rampingnya, setengah berusaha meredakan tawa. “Semua orang juga tahu kau sedang mengerjakan apa kalau melihat senbazuru sebanyak itu, bodoh.” 

Mafuyu menoleh, melirik hasil kerjanya sendiri di dalam stoples yang sudah mulai terisi padat. Belum ada tiga bulan sejak dia memulai, tampaknya wajar saja semangatnya masih menggebu-gebu. 

“Siapa yang sedang sakit?” Haruki bertanya lagi, kali ini rambutnya sudah berbentuk kuncir kuda sempurna.

Mafuyu tersenyum. Ritsuka tidak tahu wajahnya memerah melihat senyum itu. Manis sekali.

“Tidak ada, kok,” tutur Mafuyu pelan.

_Tidak ada.___

**(263/1000 bangau kertas selesai dibuat.)**

“Kapan kau selesai dengan bangau-bangau itu?”

Ketiga kalinya Hiiragi Kashima melihat kawannya membawa stoples besar berisi kertas origami berbentuk burung, kernyitan di dahinya makin parah saja. “Uenoyama memintamu membuatkan?” pertanyaannya langsung disambut tawa seadanya, lalu gelengan kepala dari si lawan bicara. “Tidak, kok,” Mafuyu mengafirmasi. Lantaran yakin Hiiragi akan kembali memberondonginya dengan sejuta `_mengapa_`, dia menginisiasi untuk memberikan penjelasan. “Aku akan selesai kalau jumlahnya sudah seribu. Kau tidak pernah dengar _orizuru_?” _Pluk_, satu lagi bangau kertas kecil mendarat di atas tumpukan bangau-bangau lainnya di dalam stoples. Kerapuhannya tidak terlihat kendati mereka hanya terbuat dari kertas. Mafuyu sudah begitu mahir dalam menyempurnakan lipatan.

“Bukan begitu,” Hiiragi mencebik, enggan terlihat bodoh di hadapan kawan sendiri. “Maksudku, buat apa?”

_Buat apa._

Mereka berdua sejenak membiarkan hening meraja di antara mereka. Hanya langkah-langkah pejalan kaki yang terdengar di selanya, juga tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berkuasa di malam hari. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi pinggiran trotoar ditemani lampu jalan yang tak seberapa terang, tepat di seberang _konbini_ yang rajin mereka kunjungi sejak mereka SMP. 

“Hiiragi.”

“Mm.”

“Apa mereka yang sudah mati masih bisa mendengar permohonan kita?”

Si anak lelaki yang mendapatkan pertanyaan menghela napas. Terkejut? Tidak. Dia sudah menduga ke mana bahasan ini akan bermuara. Dia tidak sedungu itu untuk menduga kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi—mengingat ini adalah Satou Mafuyu. 

“Lebih baik kau melupakannya jika kau berharap Yuuki akan kembali.”

Mafuyu sontak menjeda kegiatannya melipat, tapi tak lantas memetakan pandang pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat. Tak dia sangka ada sedikit saja harapan itu tersisa di dalam sudut hatinya yang sudah hampir sepenuhnya pulih. _Yuuki kembali… Mafuyu rela menelan semua kesalahan itu jika Yuuki kembali._

“Aku tidak berharap Yuuki kembali,” ucapnya dengan suara yang teramat pelan, menahan getar yang hampir-hampir naik sampai lipatan bibir. “Aku hanya berharap dia bisa mendengarku.”

Hiiragi menganggukkan kepala, entah berhasil mencerna maksud si karib atau tidak.

Tujuan Mafuyu sudah terlampau bulat untuk dihadang.

**(496/1000 bangau kertas selesai dibuat.)**

Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah teropong. Berwarna perak, bobotnya cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan teropong-teropong lain yang pernah Mafuyu sentuh sebelumnya. Posisinya berdiri kukuh, tepat di atas sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi rumput-rumput hijau di sekelilingnya. Langit tak berawan, menampakkan warna biru yang cerah dan bersih. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Ah, pasti untuk tamasya. Akan tetapi, untuk apa dia membawa teropong? 

Mafuyu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, tapi toh dia tetap menggunakan teropong itu sesuai fungsinya. Ujung-ujung sepasang lingkaran itu ia tempelkan di sekeliling mata, seketika pemandangan yang lebih jelas terekam sempurna bak sorot film dengan kamera mahal. Lewat pemandangan di balik teropong itulah dia melihat sepetak kebun yang terletak beberapa meter di bawah, juga lahan yang kosong dengan satu-dua rumah bak gubuk di tengah-tengahnya. Lalu di sanalah, seorang pemuda melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Suriil.

Yoshida Yuuki.

Keterkejutan itu membuat kedua tangan Mafuyu membeku bersama dengan teropong yang ia gunakan. “Yuuki…?” Yoshida Yuuki si pemuda jangkung berambut pirang, mengenakan syal tebal di sekeliling lehernya, dengan senyum terbaiknya… melambaikan tangan ke arahnya? Mafuyu _pasti_ bermimpi.

Sebelum teriakan itu terdengar, menggema di sekeliling bukit, otaknya kembali bekerja dengan refleks dan membuat kedua matanya mengerjap. Mafuyu mendapati langit-langit ruangan yang tak seberapa tinggi dari posisinya saat ini, penerangan yang begitu minim membuat kedua pupilnya berdilatasi mencari cahaya. Napasnya memburu cepat, sulit mengenyahkan ingatan bahwa dia baru saja bertemu dengan Yuuki—meski hanya dalam mimpi.

“Hei.”

Mafuyu terang tak menggubris.

“Mafuyu?”

Dua, tiga, lima detik berlalu sebelum tubuhnya dibalut dalam pelukan erat, hangat, nyata, seiring Ritsuka menyadari titik-titik air mata sudah jatuh dari ekor mata Mafuyu. Kegelapan tak pernah berbohong padanya, terlebih dari jarak sedekat ini.

“Bagi lukamu padaku,” suara Ritsuka terdengar lirih, meski tak ada keputusasaan di dalamnya. Jelas, setiap kali Mafuyu melamun, menatap nanar pada kekosongan dan hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri, Ritsuka merasa ingin memindahkan separuh dari kekosongan itu pada dirinya sendiri—semata-mata agar dia tidak perlu lagi melihat raut sendu itu lagi di wajah seorang Satou Mafuyu. 

Pelukannya pada akhirnya berbalas. Mafuyu mencengkeram kaus yang dikenakan Ritsuka, keras, seperti enggan melepaskan. “Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu merasa begitu kecil dalam pelukan Ritsuka, kepalanya terasa begitu enteng ketika pertanyaannya lolos dari bibir, “apa masih mungkin Yuuki memaafkanku?”

Ritsuka diam. Terdiam? Terpaksa diam? Sengaja diam? Entah, yang jelas pemuda itu sedang berpikir—berpikir bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Mafuyu, bagaimana supaya pemuda itu tidak hilang dalam pikirannya yang keruh dan sendu, supaya pemuda itu _hidup_ dalam rengkuhannya yang sudah begitu erat ini.

“Terserah kau mau mengataiku sok tahu atau apa,” ungkapnya, “tapi aku yakin dia bahkan tidak pernah menyalahkanmu.”

Mafuyu menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, menahan isak sambil terus menenggelamkan diri dalam rengkuhan Ritsuka. Tidak ada lagi hal yang mereka berdua ucapkan setelahnya, yang ada hanya momentum untuk _membiarkan_ dan _melepaskan._

**(758/1000 bangau kertas selesai dibuat.)**

Dingin.

Penghangat ruangan ini dinyalakan dengan suhu yang moderat, namun tetap saja Mafuyu merasa ujung-ujung jemarinya hampir beku. Di luar jendela, langit kelabu mulai menjatuhkan butir-butir salju ke tanah. Di dalam ruangan ini, Mafuyu aman dengan selimut dan penghangat ruangannya, namun bagaimana keadaan di luar sana? 

Ia masih ingat dinginnya malam yang akan selalu menjadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Satu pekan setelah hari buruk itu, Mafuyu bahkan tidak membuka mulutnya pada siapa pun. Semua sedih dan sesal itu dia telan mentah-mentah, ditampungnya dalam tubuhnya yang kurus itu. Mafuyu sempat berpikir, jika dia bisa bertukar posisi dengan Yuuki saat itu—jika dia _boleh_ menjadi pihak yang meninggalkan alih-alih ditinggalkan—dia akan melakukannya. Tanpa syarat. Tanpa berpikir dua kali. Mengapa? Sebab dia yang salah. Tak ada pembelaan, rela dan pasrah dia mengaku. Dia yang salah. Otaknya tak berfungsi ketika dia bertutur malam itu, barangkali. Hal itu pulalah yang mungkin menjadi sebab mengapa kini dia semakin enggan berbicara jika tidak dirasa perlu.

Satu putaran musim sudah berlalu. Dinginnya musim dingin yang mencekik leher kembali menemui titik yang sama. Bedanya, kali ini Mafuyu tidak lagi merasa kosong. Bedanya, kali ini Mafuyu sudah merelakan. Sebisanya, seinginnya, semampunya—dia menggenggam realitas di genggaman tangannya. Yoshida Yuuki sudah pergi, dan dia tidak akan kembali lagi.

Namun ada satu hal, satu permintaan, yang begitu ingin Mafuyu sampaikan. Terbungkus dalam lipatan-lipatan kertas ini, dalam burung-burung tak bernyawa yang bertumpukan di dalam stoples. Satou Mafuyu masih menyesali kepergianmu, menangisinya tanpa sadar, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri malam itu, tak bisa menghindar ketika merindukanmu. Akan tetapi, ia tidak lagi memohon agar kau kembali.

Apakah Mafuyu masih punya tempat yang layak untuk berkata bahwa ia merindukanmu?

Bangau kertas terakhir diletakkannya dengan hati-hati di puncak tumpukan bangau lain dalam stoples. Berwarna hitam, dilipat dengan begitu sempurna dan tanpa cela. Satu tahun lalu, warna hitam ini melambangkan kepergian Yuuki. Tahun ini, Mafuyu pikir, hitam berarti ketangguhannya untuk kembali menghadapi apa yang selama ini selalu dia simpan seorang diri.

Duka.

**(999/1000 bangau kertas selesai dibuat.)**

“Seribu?!”

“Hee… kupikir kau sudah mencari tahu soal legenda senbazuru yang waktu itu kita bahas.”

Adu argumen di antara Haruki dan Akihiko tak terelakkan. Jam istirahat latihan mereka molor, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang protes karenanya. Haruki sempat berceletuk bahwa mereka butuh lebih banyak waktu bermalas-malasan di musim dingin begini. Makan enak, bergulung di bawah selimut, lalu tidur sampai hari berganti. Kalau pihak tertua sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan seperti itu, apa boleh buat. Namun, alih-alih bermalas-malasan di dalam ruangan, Mafuyu dan Ritsuka kini berjalan bersisian, tapak-tapak kaki mereka meninggalkan jejak di atas gundukan salju tebal yang melapisi jalan. Di tangan Mafuyu, stoples yang kini penuh dengan bangau kertas dibawanya dengan hati-hati, pita berwarna merah melingkar di bagian leher kaca benda tersebut. Lengan panjang Ritsuka melingkari bahu si anak lelaki yang kurus, menjaganya agar tetap dekat dengannya—berjaga-jaga jikalau Mafuyu kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan dan kehilangan arah berjalan.

“Aku benar-benar tidak boleh tahu keinginanmu?”

Mafuyu menggelengkan kepala pelan, “tidak boleh.”

“Sedikit saja?” Ritsuka tidak sadar nada suaranya sedikit merajuk sekarang.

“Hmm,” Mafuyu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Ritsuka, wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir. “Ya… atau tidak.”

Kesal, bahunya Ritsuka kedikkan agak kasar. Mafuyu menahan kekeh. “Apa-apaan?! Jadi ya atau tidak?!”

Biji mata Mafuyu kini terpaku pada seisi stoples hasil buatan tangannya sendiri. Semua orang boleh menyebutnya bodoh, tetapi sebodoh apa pun itu, jika dia berhasil menyentuh Yuuki dan menyampaikan pesan padanya, Mafuyu tidak keberatan disebut bodoh seumur hidupnya.

“Ah, kita sampai.”

Tanpa memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan terakhir Ritsuka, mereka berdua menghentikan langkah di samping sebuah lahan kosong yang kini tertutup salju. Sebuah pohon besar menaungi mereka, meski butir-butir salju yang jatuh dari daun dan ranting harus mereka terima. Ritsuka berjongkok, menggali tanah dengan telapak yang dilapisi sarung tangan, kemudian menggesturkan Mafuyu untuk segera menyelesaikan rencananya.

Stoples itu dikuburnya dengan perlahan, hati-hati, sama seperti bagaimana Mafuyu berusaha untuk bangkit tanpa harus melupakan dia yang tidak bisa kembali.

Ketika tanah bercampur salju itu sudah mengubur stoples itu dengan sempurna, Satou Mafuyu menepuk tangannya satu kali, lalu memejamkan mata. Permintaannya tak terlisan, namun tersebut jelas melalui suara hati. Ia dan Ritsuka kemudian berjalan pulang, dengan Ritsuka merangkulnya dan Mafuyu kembali bersandar di bahunya, membicarakan menu makan malam apa yang hendak mereka santap malam itu.

Orang-orang membuat seribu bangau kertas untuk kesehatan, kebahagiaan yang kekal, dan kesembuhan dari penyakit.

Satou Mafuyu membuatnya untuk _cinta._

(“Yuuki, berikan aku maafmu.”)

Yoshida Yuuki sudah memberikan maaf itu dalam wujud seorang Uenoyama Ritsuka—andai Mafuyu tahu.

**(1000/1000 bangau kertas selesai dilipat.)**

**Author's Note:**

> So.... halo? Baru saja kecemplung Given dan nggak tahan untuk nggak menuangkan sesuatu supaya tenang... Anyway, first posting. Mohon dimaklumi kekacau-balauannya. Selamat membaca! :)


End file.
